


Nieve agria

by Av0id



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Fights, Hurt Oikawa Tooru, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Iwaizumi Hajime Being an Idiot, M/M, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, Post-Canon, Sick Character, Sickfic, Snow, Socks, Stress, University, Winter, after he is a good boyfriend, for a time, i don't know what else tag, iwaoi - Freeform, they live together
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 16:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17769866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Av0id/pseuds/Av0id
Summary: ¿Hajime?¿hm?lo siento





	Nieve agria

**Author's Note:**

> no es tan triste como parece
> 
> solo nuestros bebes son demasiado tercos por su propio bien y la vida no esta ayudando
> 
> se supone al principio es viernes y la historia sigue el sabado, por eso el segundo dia no tienen clases

Fue estúpido, de verdad lo fue, Oikawa tenía que admitirlo. Pero ambos estaban estresados y cansados, la universidad es conocida por no ser fácil e incluso eso es una subestimación. El tiempo era casi nulo todos los días, apenas viéndose un par de minutos al día, los fines de semana estaban tan agotados que tenían que conformarse con dormir juntos todo el tiempo que no estuvieran ocupados estudiando, entrenando o haciendo trabajos, la vida los llevaba al límite y esto les comenzaba a tomar cuenta, otro factor importante era que Oikawa había tenido indiscutiblemente un día de mierda.

Su teléfono se había desconectado por la noche así que la batería estaba muerta, por lo que la alarma no sonó. Él fue despertado por la alarma de Iwaizumi una hora tarde.

Con un chillido definitivamente digno salió volando de la cama enredándose a medias con la sabana y dándose de cara contra el piso. Iwaizumi que había estado en el agónico proceso de convencerse de salir de su cálida y cómoda cama al frio de la mañana no alcanzo ni a pestañear cuando su novio ya había saltado al armario y se estaba vistiendo con lo primero que encontró, la ducha no era algo que pudiera permitirse cuando tenía 10 minutos para llegar a la práctica. Afortunadamente era invierno así que el sudor no era nada que no pudiera tapar con algo de desodorante. Su pelo por otro lado era terminantemente comparable a un nido de ratas, un par de cepilladas tuvo que hacerlo. Oikawa dio una mirada lastimera al gel para el cabello sobre el mostrador, pero el reloj seguía corriendo. Sin muchas ceremonias se lavó los dientes y agarro su bolso.

Cuando estuvo presentable (algo así) le dio un rápido beso a Iwaizumi y salió corriendo por la puerta como si hubiera fuego en su trasero.

5 minutos para la práctica, mierda. El entrenador les había advertido incontables veces que, si faltaban o llegaban tarde, a menos que estuvieran en su lecho de muerte, tendrían que correr 50 vueltas alrededor de la facultad y vale decir que Oikawa no estaba muy interesado en ello.

Por si fuera poco, el metro era absolutamente un desastre, Oikawa reprimió el deseo de ir corriendo a la práctica, pero ya iba corto de tiempo y aunque estuviera bastante orgulloso de sus habilidades atléticas a pie nunca lo lograría. Resignado, entro como pudo al vagón que a pesar del frio gélido de la mañana se mantenía como una sauna dentro de una lata de sardinas. La calefacción sumada a la gente apretada entre si no era una combinación que quisiera volver experimentar.

La práctica fue lo más soportable del día, a esta altura ya conocía bastante bien a sus compañeros de equipo y aunque no eran tan cercanos como lo fue con Seijoh se llevaban bien. También, jugar voleibol siempre lo animó y esta vez no fue la excepción, excepto que su rodilla había estado palpitando en un dolor sordo desde hace un rato. Esto no era algo poco común en días tan fríos como lo era finales de febrero, pero ciertamente era molesto y contribuyo en gran parte al cúmulo de molestia que se había estado formando a un costado de su mente. Las burlas y bromas de sus compañeros de equipo cuando descubrieron que estaba usando calcetines diferentes no eran de ninguna ayuda (en su defensa él no había tenido tiempo de ver lo que estaba agarrando).

Las clases fueron particularmente aburridas hoy y se encontró cabeceando más de un par de veces consiguiendo varias miradas asesinas de sus profesores y unas cuantas risas del resto de la clase, más tarde en uno de los descansos una chica derramo por accidente un café sobre él. En el momento se tragó su irritación y abanico su mano restándole importancia con una de sus sonrisas de marca registrada. Sin embargo, más tarde en el baño maldijo su suerte mientras intentaba arrancar la gigantesca mancha marrón lechosa de su camiseta favorita.

La siguiente clase fue en su mayor parte su estómago gruñendo y él abrazándose a si mismo intentando ahuyentar la piel de gallina de sus brazos, en la mañana no alcanzo a desayunar ni agarrar su almuerzo, además debido al incidente con la chica del recreo no tuvo tiempo de comprar nada, también había olvidado traer una chaqueta y la calefacción de la escuela se había descompuesto, así que ahora estaba frio e irritado en una clase aburrida y con el estómago vacío. Simplemente perfecto.

La práctica de la tarde fue similar a la de la mañana, pero con el dolor en su rodilla multiplicado por dos, aun no era suficiente para impedirle jugar bien ni hacerlo cojear pero el dolor lo hizo aún más irritable, tuvo que morderse varias veces la lengua para no gritarle a sus compañeros cada vez que comentaban como hoy había estado golpeando el balón más duro de lo normal y si estaba teniendo 'problemas en casa', su vida sexual estaba perfectamente bien muchas gracias.

La mentira se sintió algo pesada en su lengua, pero en parte era verdad. Aunque no habían tenido actividad en un tiempo él e Iwa-chan aún se amaban y pasaban juntos el mayor tiempo posible que sus apretados horarios les permitían, aunque ya no estaba seguro si era suficiente. Con un saque brusco aparto el pensamiento y continuo con la práctica.

Basta decir que cuando llego a casa a eso de las ocho de la noche, helado y con su estómago rogando por algo comestible estaba bastante cerca de cometer un asesinato. Sumado a que Iwaizumi se había olvidado de hacer la cena, él simplemente explotó

"¡¿Que mierda Iwa-chan?! Llego cansado de clases y ni siquiera hay comida, no sabes el día que he tenido"

El apodo familiar logro sonar todo menos cariñoso en la lengua afilada de Oikawa, Iwaizumi gruño.

Oikawa se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que su novio al parecer tampoco había tenido el mejor día

"No seas tan egocéntrico Oikawa, piensas que eres el único que se esfuerza y la pasa mal, pero soy _yo_ quien tiene que aguantar tu lamentable trasero"

Normalmente Iwaizumi se quejaba de tener que siempre cuidar a Oikawa, pero ambos sabían que no era en serio y que incluso se enorgullecía de ello. Sin embargo, esta vez había veneno en sus palabras. El reproche deslizándose con frialdad acida que llevo a Oikawa a sentirse cerca de llorar, así que como el niño malcriado que era, hizo una rabieta

"Al menos estoy haciendo algo con mi vida ¿o no _Hajime_?"

El nombre intimo usado solo en sus momentos más cercanos y felices dicho con un tono tan burlón toco un nervio en Iwaizumi, sus ojos fueron fríos y amargos cuando respondió

"Estoy cansado de tener que lidiar contigo"

Oikawa mostro los dientes mientras se tragaba un sollozo, no podía romperse ahora, no le daría esa satisfacción

"¡Entonces no lo hagas!"

Dicho esto, se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la puerta de su apartamento compartido y salió dando un portazo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a gotear sin descanso por sus mejillas ya rojas por el frio. Su cara era un desastre de mocos y lágrimas mientras corría a ciegas por las calles desiertas. Las estrellas brillando sobre su cabeza fueron totalmente olvidadas mientras sollozos profundos y dolorosos tomaban camino desde su pecho.

Iwaizumi, idiota

_Estoy cansado de tener que lidiar contigo_

Mas lagrimas gotearon en la nieve sucia, Oikawa puso una mano en su pecho mientras sentía como su corazón se retorcía. Su novio ya no lo quería.

La pérdida de adrenalina y una piedra repentina lo hicieron caer de frente en el cemento manchado de nieve y barro. A pesar del entumecimiento y el frio pudo sentir como su rodilla palpitaba y el ardor caliente en una de sus manos, pero tendido en el frio bañado en lágrimas no pudo encontrar en sí mismo para que le importara. Se sentía lejos.

Iwa-chan ya no lo quería

Hajime ahora lo odiaba

Él lo dejaría

Se iría

Él estaría _solo_

_Solo_

Su visión se estaba empañando, pero con un último soplo de fuerza logro arrastrarse bajo un banco que estaba a unos pasos de la vereda. La idea de que debía de verse como un vagabundo sucio y sin hogar llevo la más mínima sonrisa a su rostro.

Sin hogar ¿eh?

No pudo pensar en ninguna diferencia entre ellos ahora.

 

* * *

 

Iwaizumi no estaba preocupado por ese idiota. Él _no_.

Después de que el portazo resonara en su pequeño apartamento Iwaizumi había ido a la cocina en silencio y se había preparado un sándwich, pero su apetito se había esfumado en la nieve junto con Oikawa. Sin embargo, eso no lo detuvo de dar un mordisco tras otro hasta terminar su patética cena. No es que realmente importara lo que estuviera comiendo, Iwaizumi estaba seguro que lo que fuera que pusiera en su boca no sabría muy diferente del cartón.

Tenía que recordarse cada pocos segundos que esta era solo otra de sus rabietas egoístas y dramáticas y se solucionaría como siempre, él volvería cuando el frio de la noche fuera demasiado y así se terminaría esta estúpida discusión.

 

Mas tarde esa noche la puerta aun no había sido abierta e Iwaizumi ignoro activamente la inquietud que seguía floreciendo en su pecho. Quizás esto era más grave de lo que pensaba.

_Al menos estoy haciendo algo en mi vida ¿o no Hajime?_

La agriedad de la discusión volvió a su mente y él se encontró gruñendo involuntariamente al recuerdo de la cara fea de su novio.

Ya era tarde y seguramente Oikawa se quedó en la casa de uno de sus amigos que aceptara escuchar su drama. Eso lo terminó.

Lo repitió como un mantra mientras se lavaba los dientes y cuando se cambió a su pijama, lo volvió a decir cuando se acurruco en mantas cálidas en una cama demasiado grande y cuando se durmió extrañando el calor del cuerpo al que generalmente abrazaba en las noches frías de invierno como esta, una almohada tomando su lugar.

Estaría bien ¿no?

 

 

La mañana siguiente llego con débiles rayos de sol a través de la ventana. Hajime se revolcó unos minutos en las sabanas aun no completamente despierto, inconscientemente busco un cuerpo al lado suyo, pero solo encontró un hueco vacío. La desazón de la noche anterior lo inundó y el enterró la cabeza en la almohada que dolorosamente olía como el shampoo demasiado caro de Oikawa.

_'No tienes que estar celoso de que mi pelo no parezca un nido de pájaros como el tuyo Iwa-chan, yo te quiero así'_

Bien, tiempo de buscar a su novio idiota

Lanzo una mano bastante reticente hacia lo que el creía era donde estaba la mesita de noche, el frio inmediatamente haciéndolo estremecerse. A tientas tomo su teléfono y lo llevo a su cara

Puercoespín;♡; : oigan quien de ustedes tiene a Shittykawa en su casa??

La vista del nombre de usuario que Oikawa había elegido para él (perdió una apuesta) le apretó el corazón de una manera dolorosamente diferente a la habitual

CejasMatsu: ???

Cherry_boy: khe

Cherry_boy: Iwaizumi, cuanto bebiste?

CejasMatsu: la droga es mala

Iwaizumi frunció el ceño, él no creía que Matsukawa o Hanamaki ocultaran a Oikawa o le mintieran, pero si no estaba con ellos ¿dónde estaba?

La preocupación comenzó a sentirse como una piedra en su estomago

Puercoespín;♡; : ...no importa olvídenlo

Cherry_boy: (/ ._.)/

¿Tal vez con Bokuto?

Una repentina urgencia lo hizo deslizarse hacia el chat de otro de los amigos que compartía con Oikawa

Puercoespin;♡; : Hey

Puercoespin;♡; :Bokuto-san has visto a Oikawa???

Bokushi<^>: eh?

Bokushi<^>: no porque??

Puercoespin;♡; : no es nada

Puercoespin;♡; : gracias

Bokushi<^>: ¿)

Puercoespin;♡; : ¿?

Iwaizumi no obtuvo respuesta, pero en ese momento estaba más preocupado por la desaparición de su novio estúpido que por las raras respuestas de Bokuto.

El único que quedaba para llamar seria Kuroo, pero él estaba de viaje con Kenma así que eran un no seguro.

Entonces solo tenía una opción

A regañadientes se deslizo a la parte superior de la pantalla y marco el número agendado como Shittykawa♡

El tono demasiado alegre del celular de su novio rompió el silencio del apartamento, Iwaizumi lo ubicó rápidamente como sobre el mesón de la cocina

Joder

Para este punto ya era un desastre ansioso, la preocupación haciendo nudos desagradables con sus entrañas.

"Maldita sea Tooru donde estas"

Su pie golpeó impaciente contra el piso, siendo el único sonido que llenaba el apartamento mientras decidía que iba a hacer a continuación.

Si Oikawa no aparecía en la próxima media hora el iría a buscarlo y si no lo encontraba tendría que llamar a la policía

Ya había desaparecido una noche completa, oh dios.

¿Y si le había pasado algo?

Maldijo a su novio por ser tan infantil mientras se quedaba en el sofá frente a la puerta.

Pasaron 10

15

20 minutos cuando la puerta se movió

Iwaizumi casi salto de su posición medio sentada desde donde había estado observando fijamente la puerta. El realmente no había esperado se abriera y un cabello familiar hiciera finalmente acto de presencia.

Inmediatamente al ver su novio completo y a salvo en la puerta como si nada la ira lo inundo y vio rojo.

"OIKAWA! ¡¿quieres decirme donde mierda estabas?! ¡¡¿¿Sabes lo preocupado que estaba??!! No puedes ser así de irresponsable y desaparecer por tu cuenta así. ¿¿No contestas tu teléfono y ahora te dignas en aparecer así de la nada?? Si ya terminaste tu rabieta egoísta y dejaste de ser tan dramático Tu-" "...lo siento"

Una voz débil corto la diatriba enojada de Iwaizumi haciéndolo parpadear, le costó un minuto asimilar que esa voz tan escuálida y suave provenía de su novio ridículamente alegre. Inmediatamente se arrepintió de todo lo que dijo cuando finalmente vio a Oikawa

Ahora que su visión no estaba empañada por la ira hizo una doble toma del aspecto de su novio, y lo que vio no le gustó nada.

Oikawa se estaba balanceando peligrosamente sobre sus pies, su ropa totalmente empapada. Gruesos escalofríos le atravesaban el cuerpo, su piel parecía haber absorbido el color de la nieve adoptando un tono pálido mortal mientras sus mejillas estaban tintadas de un rojo antinatural. Sus ojos generalmente alegres y despiertos estaban rojos y vidriosos. No tuvo tiempo de ver más cuando las rodillas del castaño se doblaron repentinamente e Iwaizumi apenas alcanzo a atraparlo evitando que se diera de cara contra el suelo. Lo apoyo torpemente en su regazo, y cuando sus manos se acercaron para alejar un mechón húmedo de su rostro se alejaron como si hubieran sido quemadas, cosa que no estaba tan lejana de la realidad. La piel de Oikawa estaba ardiendo sin exageración y es entonces cuando Iwaizumi pudo sentir el pánico incrustándose en su piel

"T-Tooru? bebe vamos despierta"

La respiración de su novio era dura y áspera saliendo en pequeñas bocanadas de vapor

"Tooru por favor, tienes que despertar Tooru"

Iwaizumi comenzó a sacudir suavemente el cuerpo inerte en sus brazos

"No no no Amor despierta"

"TOORU"

El nombre salió como una mezcla entre un grito y un sollozo, a Iwaizumi no pudo importarle menos el que la puerta continuara abierta cuando su novio estaba ardiendo en fiebre en sus brazos

Sus manos ahuecaron suavemente una de las frías y rígidas de Oikawa contra su pecho, pero se sentía extrañamente pegajosa. Confundido, acerco la mano a su rostro para ver mejor y casi grita cuando ve la sangre. Sangre seca y sucia cubre la extremidad de su novio y el no puedo evitar estremecerse ante la vista.

Todo esto era su culpa

Si no hubiera sido tan imbécil, el acuso a Oikawa de infantil, pero él lo era aún más.

No debió permitir que Oikawa saliera llorando de su apartamento en medio de la noche fría mientras nevaba y oh dios él era horrible

Un mejor vistazo del corte le mostro que solo era un raspón y un suspiro de alivio se escurrió de sus labios, pero la sangre seguía ahí y su novio continuaba inconsciente en su regazo.

Con un suspiro tembloroso levanto al castaño contra su pecho y lo llevo a su cama. Cambiando la ropa húmeda por un pijama suave lo más rápido posible. Lamentarse no serviría de nada, él tenía que arreglar lo que había hecho y lo primero era bajar la fiebre.

Intento no estremecerse al pensar en lo cálido que se había sentido cuando puso sus manos en la piel de su novio

A regañadientes se alejó del lado de Tooru y se dirigió al baño en búsqueda del termómetro, era obvio que Oikawa tenía fiebre, pero el necesitaba saber exactamente cuan alta era, agarro rápidamente un cuenco que lleno con agua y sumergió un trapo en él. También tomo un analgésico para cuando se despertara. Estaba seguro que un dolor de cabeza asesino lo atacaría apenas abriera los ojos. Con el fin de prevenir que las retinas de su novio ardieran se apresuró a cerrar las cortinas dejando la habitación en una oscuridad tenue, ajustó el termostato a una temperatura agradable y ajusto el trapo húmedo en la frente de Tooru. Dio un rápido vistazo a la mano herida de Tooru para luego limpiarla y envolverla con una venda cubriendo la extensión enrojecida que ya comenzaba a cicatrizar nuevamente. Coloco el termómetro lo más suavemente que pudo bajo la lengua de Oikawa ganando solo un gemido suave y espero el resultado.

39.6

Su pecho se apretó aún más, aun cuando era un resultado obvio luego de pasar la noche en la nieve, era un número demasiado alto para que se sintiera cómodo y se prometió a si mismo que si empeoraba lo llevaría al hospital.

Por ahora lo único que podía hacer era cambiar el paño húmedo de la frente ardiente y rezar para que su novio mejorara.

Si apretó la mano de Oikawa un poco demasiado fuerte o lagrimas goteron sobre el cobertor cada vez que este gemía en su sueño nadie tenía que saberlo.

 

* * *

 

 

Oikawa parpadeo al techo familiar de su apartamento. Se sentía frio, pero inexplicablemente el algo fresco y húmedo que reposaba en su frente se sentía bien.

Un aguijón repentino en una de sus manos lo hizo gemir mientras intentaba moverla dentro de su campo de visión, pero no pudo hacerlo más allá de unos pocos centímetros.

¿Porque se sentía así?

El recordaba haber vuelto a casa y ver a

"...Ha..jime"

"¿Tooru? ¿Bebe? ¿Estas despierto?"

Oikawa giro lentamente su cabeza hacia la voz de su novio, se sorprendió al encontrar lágrimas en aquellos ojos verdes

Su mano floto débilmente a la cara bronceada de Iwaizumi intentando limpiar las lágrimas saladas que continuaban fluyendo

"...haji..me?"

"Tooru..."

La cara generalmente tosca de Iwaizumi se arrugo mientras sollozaba el nombre de su novio.

"Tooru Tooru Tooru "

Oikawa no entendía que estaba pasando, pero Iwa-chan estaba llorando así que con la poca fuerza que logro reunir arrastro a su novio hacia sí mismo, su mano acariciando un patrón calmante en su hombro.

La posición era ciertamente incomoda, pero a ninguno de ellos les importaba

"Sshh Iwa-chan está bien"

"No lo está, Tooru soy horrible"

"¿Eh? No para nada Iwa-chan, eres el mejor novio que podría pedir"

Esto solo pareció hacerlo llorar más cuando otro sollozo atravesó el cuerpo de Iwaizumi y Oikawa comienza a sentirse cerca de llorar también ¿porque su novio sigue llorando? ¿porque sus mimos no están calmando a Hajime?

"Tooru. ¿Recuerdas que paso ayer?"

¿Ayer?

¿Paso algo ayer?

 

El...recuerda haber tenido un día horrible

 

El recuerda llegar a casa y que no hubiera habido cena, el recuerda la cara furiosa de _Hajime_ y su propia voz diciendo cosas que no quiere decir y Oh

 

El recuerda correr en la noche helada con lágrimas calientes derramándose por sus mejillas demasiado frías, el recuerda caer en el asfalto duro y sucio para luego arrastrarse bajo un banco cualquiera, el recuerda llorar y disculparse hasta que la inconsciencia lo tomara.

El recuerda dormirse pensando en el nombre de _Hajime_

El recuerda soñar con el nombre de _Hajime_

El recuerda despertarse pensando en el nombre de _Hajime_

El recuerda arrastrarse por la nieve y cojear hasta el apartamento que comparte con _Hajime_ porque quiere ver a _Hajime_ y cuando su piel es una mezcla de ardiente y helado y todo duele y lo único que puede pensar es en _Hajime_

El recuerda llegar y girar la manilla para luego entrar y ver a _Hajime_

El recuerda a _Hajime_ gritándole y como el mundo parecía balancearse en una sinfonía de colores y sonidos, el recuerda disculparse con _Hajime_.

 

_'Lo siento por ser irresponsable'_

 

_'Lo siento por ser tan egoísta'_

 

_'Lo siento por ser una carga'_

 

_'Lo siento Hajime'_

 

El recuerda a _Hajime_ gritándole ahora en pánico mientras el mundo se apaga y el dolor se escurre de él como si se llevara su alma

_'T-Tooru, bebe vamos despierta'_

_'Tooru por favor, tienes que despertar Tooru'_

_'No no no Amor despierta'_

 

' _TOORU_ '

 

El recuerda la cara de _Hajime_ y sus manos sosteniéndolo

El recuerda sus ojos muy abiertos por el pánico

El recuerda el negro en los bordes de su visión y sus oídos apagados como si estuviera bajo el agua

El recuerda el grito de _Hajime_

 

_Lo siento Hajime_

 

* * *

 

Iwaizumi espera pacientemente mientras la expresión de Tooru permuta desde la confusión a una de dolor y amargura.

Las huellas del toque amoroso y suave de su novio arden en su piel mientras espera el inevitable reproche e indignación de Oikawa

No es como si no lo merezca

Su novio estaba enfermo y herido por su culpa después de todo. Él era el único que había permitido que el amor de su vida pasara la noche en la nieve. Él no merecía nada mejor que el odio e indiferencia, pero eso no significaba que doliera menos.

Él espera una bofetada o algo

Lo que no espera es un Oikawa llorando mientras lo baña en disculpas ciertamente no merecidas

"Hajime lo siento, lo siento mucho por favor no me odies, lo siento, lo siento tanto Hajime por favor"

Las lágrimas gotean incesantemente por las mejillas aun febriles de su novio, Iwaizumi se encuentra congelado ante la vista

"Oikaw-"

"LO SIENTO"

ese último sollozo gutural tiene a Tooru encorvado luchando contra un ataque de tos que parece simplemente no querer ceder, Iwaizumi se encuentra moviéndose automáticamente

"No no no no Oikawa está bien ¿sí? No te odio nunca podría, no te disculpes vamos, solo respira"

Sus manos corren en círculos que él espera sean reconfortantes por la espalda húmeda por el sudor de su novio mientras éste lucha por respirar entre la tos áspera y los sollozos húmedos que siguen atacando su cuerpo enfermo.

Finalmente, el ataque parece amainar y Oikawa prácticamente se derrumba en Iwaizumi que lo aprieta instantáneamente más cerca, una de sus manos le acaricia el cabello y la otra limpia los rastros de lágrimas de la piel lechosa de Tooru mientras éste toma respiraciones profundas.

Iwaizumi los mueve en una posición que él espera más cómoda y no se pierde la mueca de dolor de Oikawa cuando mueve su rodilla mala, la rodilla que casi le impide volver a jugar voleibol, y es así como esta en pánico de nuevo acercándose en un instante a la extremidad dolida y viendo lo roja e inflamada que esta. Puede respirar de nuevo cuando asimila que no se ve ni cerca de tan mal como estaba ese día, el día que tuvo que cargar a Tooru a la sala de emergencias mientras este se retorcía de dolor en sus brazos. Pero aun se ve dolorosa y definitivamente necesita hielo, el se mueve para levantarse.

"Iwa-chan"

La voz afortunadamente mas alegre de su novio lo detiene

"Hm?"

"...Gracias"

Iwaizumi contiene un suspiro por lo adorable que se ve su novio con la cara enrojecida por algo más que la fiebre mientras está envuelto en mantas y con la camiseta de Iwaizumi que ya no es de Iwaizumi. En cambio, lo besa en la frente y lo arropa más cómodamente en el lio de mantas en el que había conseguido enredarse en tan solo un par de horas, la fiebre parecía estar bajando también.

"Y Tooru"

"Si Iwa-chan?"

"Recuerda que nunca podre odiarte..."

Oikawa sonrió

"Incluso si usas un calcetín de alienígenas y otro de arcoíris"

El gemido que escucha mientras que se dirige al baño es ciertamente satisfactorio

**Author's Note:**

> necesito Oikawa con la camiseta de iwaizumi y calcetines de alienigena en mi vida
> 
>  
> 
> lo siento por hacer decir a nuestros bebes 'lo siento' tantas veces ;v;


End file.
